


Promise Me

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is very dominant and pushes Harry to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles smut I wrote a long time ago and posted on a different account. It's not fantastic but nonetheless, enjoy!

Louis was sat on top of Harry's waist. He rocked back just to touch Harry's throbbing cock. Harry cried out.

“Well, look what we have here. Styles, vulnerable, just what I want. Can you even speak or are you just that tense?” Louis husked.

“Looooouuuu.” Harry whimpered.

“Oh, the ball gag.” Louis said with a smirk.

“Before you get that ball gag out of your mouth, you must promise me things.”

Harry wriggled underneath him.

“First things first, you must beg. You must beg through all the pain, all the pleasure. I want everyone to know you're mine. Second, you must do anything I say. I want you be a frantic mess underneath me. Lastly, you will only come when I say you can come.”

Harry muttered and nodded as much as was possible. Louis smiled and unhooked the ball gag. Harry was coughing and already crying out for Louis. Louis' jeans were getting progressively more uncomfortable.

“Loouuiisss, I-I'm r-ready. P-p-pleaase.” Harry stuttered.

“Just, look at you. You're already a mess. Your voice is already shaky.”

Louis gently bit Harry's neck, Harry threw his head back and had a light gasp. Louis grabbed his right bicep, leaving yet another bruise.

“Stay still.” Louis was giving slight hickeys. Louis would work his way down gently nipping at each part of skin. Harry whimpered every minute.

“Lou-is. P-please. Now.”

Louis licked just above Harry's groin causing Harry to bite back a moan.

“What did you say, Harry? I thought we had a little agreement.” He let out a small chuckle.

Harry cried out, “Yes, Lo-uis. Just f-fuck me-e. Please. Louis.”

Louis struggled to remove the confined clothes on his body. Harry's breath was hitching. He was waiting to touch his cock.

“Please, Lou.”

Louis laid on the bed once again and was adding soft kisses to Harry's inner thigh, getting closer and closer to Harry's erection. Louis planted a kiss on the tip of Harry's cock.

“Tell me what you want again.”

Harry mewed. “I-I want you to f-f-uck me-e. P-please Lou.”

Louis laughed to himself. “Yeah, you want to feel my cock?”

Harry rested his head to the side. “P-please.”

He was just waiting to touch himself.

“L-Lou-Is, I can't wait.”

“Well, I guess that mean's we will have to wait longer, hm?”

Harry was basically crying at this point. Louis caressed his face.

“What else? What else do you want?”

Harry looked him deeply in the eyes. “Ravish me, L-Louis. Wreck me.”

Louis laughed and moved off of Harry.

“Well, there's not much else I can do. Get on your hands and knees.”

Harry did not want to wait. He laid his head on the bed and left his pulsing ass up in the air.

“L-Lou.” He muffled out from the sheets.

“Oh, baby. All spread out for me. Tell me what you want, again.”

Harry whined. “J-just to-touch me. E-everywhere. Please.”

Louis brushed his finger across Harry's hole causing Harry's body to jerk. “Do you deserve that?”

Harry groaned. “Looouuuiiiss.”

“Oh, dear. Should I just fuck you, or a tad bit more teasing. Will that do the trick?”

Harry stayed quiet.

Louis kissed his ear, and whispered, “Should I be sweet?”

He grabbed his hair and yanked him up, “Or how about rough?”

Harry whimpered.

“How about rimming? We both always enjoyed that.”

He licked a hot stripe up Harry's ass. He bit roughly on his ass cheek causing Harry to jolt down onto the bed. Louis then proceeded to lick over the area.

“What do you want, Harry?”

Harry muttured, “I-I want everyth-thing.”

Louis grabbed his hair, “Excuse me?”

Harry cried out, “Everything-g.”

Louis plunged a finger into Harry's quivering hole. “Good?”

Harry bit back moans. “Louuuu.”

“Scream, baby. Scream.”

Harry screamed through the sheets. “L-LOUIS. P-PLEASE.”

Louis yanked his head out of the sheets. “I know you can be louder, let the people outside hear you.”

“LOUIS.”

Louis added two more fingers, “Can you handle it, baby?”

Harry groaned. Louis bit his ass cheek, leaving teeth marks. Harry was very tense, Louis could feel it on his fingers. Louis exchanged his fingers for his tongue, pumping it in and out. Harry's body was jerking and he could not control it.

“Louis.” He whimpered.

Louis brought his face up, sweating. “Taste so good, baby.”

Harry moaned. Louis laid on his back with his erection flat on his stomach.

“Pretty, baby. Suck me off.”

Harry accepted. Harry rested his hand on Louis' inner thigh and took his other large hand and wrapped it completely around Louis' cock.

“I said suck.”

Harry kitten-licked the tip and took the whole head in his mouth. Louis jerked his body up, shoving his length down Harry's throat causing Harry to gag.

“We don't have the ball gag anymore, Harry.” Louis smirked.

Harry muttered. “You're just big, Lou. Pretty, Lou.”

“Take it.”

Harry strained his mouth to please Louis. He hollowed his cheeks.

“So perfect, so vulnerable, Harry.”

Harry bobbed his head up and down until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Is my baby all done?” Louis laid watching Harry pant. “Ride me, Harry.”

Harry trembled. Harry straddled Louis' waist and began rocking back and forth.

“C'mon baby. We had a promise.”

Louis held his cock straight and helped Harry position himself. He sank down and gasped.

“So close, precious.”

Louis' cock hit Harry's prostate and Harry shook. Harry slowly bounced up and down but increased his pace as he relaxed.

"Yes, fuck, baby. So good. You move your hips so good.” Louis moaned.

Louis could feel Harry pulse around him.

“I need to cum, Lou. Please. Can I cum?” Harry cried.

“Hold it.” Louis ran his hands down Harry's chest. “Beautiful.”

Harry was trembling, “L-LOU.”

Louis' cock hit his prostate one more time sending Harry over the edge. Harry felt Louis' warmth release into him.

“L-Lou.... Please.”

“Go ahead, baby. Hard. I want to see your legs shake. Hard. Come.”

Harry's whole body was shaking and covered in sweat. “So good, Lou.”

He couldn't control it and released himself all over his chest. Louis watched him cry out as he bounced. He looked so beautiful, hell, he felt so beautiful.

“Harry.”

“Lou.”

Harry couldn't even move his legs. Louis turned over and laid himself above Harry.

“So gorgeous.”

Harry was still in subspace and had his eyes closed the whole time.

“God, you're perfect, Harry. Perfect for me. The perfect fuck.”

Louis pulled out and Harry gasped at the loss of contact. Louis gently laid his body on Harry's and kissed his neck.

“Perfect.”

Harry laid straight on his back with his head to the side and his mouth open. Louis covered his and Harry's bodies with the blanket.

“Tomorrow will be a tough day for you,” Louis smiled.


End file.
